To amplify DNA (Deoxyribose Nucleic Acid) using the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) process, it is necessary to cycle a specially constituted liquid reaction mixture through a PCR protocol including several different temperature incubation periods. The reaction mixture is comprised of various components such as the DNA to be amplified and at least two primers selected in a predetermined way so as to be sufficiently complementary to the sample DNA as to be able to create extension products of the DNA to be amplified. The reaction mixture includes various enzymes and/or other reagents, as well as several deoxyribonucleoside triphosphates such as dATP, dCTP, dGTP and dTTP. Generally, the primers are oligonucleotides which are capable of acting as a point of initiation of synthesis when placed under conditions in which synthesis of a primer extension product which is complimentary to a nucleic acid strand is induced, i.e., in the presence of nucleotides and inducing agents such as thermostable DNA polymerase at a suitable temperature and pH.
The Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR) has proven a phenomenally successful technology for genetic analysis, largely because it is so simple and requires relatively low cost instrumentation. A key to PCR is the concept of thermocycling: alternating steps of melting DNA, annealing short primers to the resulting single strands, and extending those primers to make new copies of double stranded DNA. In thermocycling, the PCR reaction mixture is repeatedly cycled from high temperatures (>90° C.) for melting the DNA, to lower temperatures (40° C. to 70° C.) for primer annealing and extension. The first commercial system for performing the thermal cycling required in the polymerase chain reaction, the Perkin-Elmer Cetus DNA Thermal Cycler, was introduced in 1987.
In addition to PCR, thermal cyclers have been used in other biochemical analysis, DNA sequencing, and the like.